Issei's Devils
by dumbothedumbo
Summary: Issei is the son of Rizevim Lucifer, and runs away after stealing the King piece given to him to form his own Peerage. Because of his actions, he is marked as a Stray devil, and to get rid of his Stray Devil status, he runs to Kuoh City to join Rias's Peerage. WDE Issei! OP Issei! Slight OOCness! Note: Story starts out slow, but gets better later on.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is an AU, and I have modified it, so don't mind the changes—tolerate the unexplained stuff. And since I don't have a beta, I'd appreciate if any of you readers would just leave a review or PM me on any drastic errors I probably have.

Issei's face contorted in pain as his father sent blasts of energy at him, and Issei was unable to block all of them. "Again! You must be stronger if you wish to retain your position in my peerage. Even if that position is a mere pawn—albeit three of them." Lucifer said with a snarl as he looked down upon his son.

Issei reflected on what got him into this mess in the first place. He has been training with the original Lucifer's descendant, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Issei's father since he had been practically forced into joining his peerage at his notable power of three pawns, and the discovery that Issei held the Longinus Divine Dividing. He had begun training when he was but 4 years old, and today was his 16th birthday.

Brutal training sessions were all that made up Issei's life, and he had little interaction with anyone other than his father, which he had long since despised for treating him so harshly, and for never rewarding him for his endless suffering and hard work. Issei's three pawn pieces had long since mutated, but as they had started out small, they didn't take any more pawn pieces than the original three.

 _Issei! Do not let yourself be distracted!_ The voice of Albion boomed in his head as Issei once more gritted his teeth in pain as his reminiscing had caused the balance breaker wings to overload slightly when he failed to dodge the bolt Rizevim had thrown.

It would be a fateful day for his life of misery, though he knew it not yet.

 _After Training_

Issei struggled to the living room of the mansion, and collapsed onto a couch, chest heaving with exhaustion.

A knock on the door interrupted him just as he was about to drift off into the realm of blissful unconsciousness.

"Rizevim requests your presence at the dining hall today for dinner." A servant said through the door, and without waiting for acknowledgement, the servant left.

 _Man, he sure got you good today, didn't he? Usually you aren't this exhausted,_ remarked Albion.

 _Yeah, he sure did._ Issei replied after grunting noncommittally.

 _You'd better get ready for dinner. You know how foul of a mood he gets in if we're late._

Issei sighed and merely struggled to his feet before changing to "look proper" before making his way down to the dining hall for dinner.

Said dining hall was quite a grand affair, with stone walls with red draperies, and various candles lit in the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Issei didn't bat an eye, used to the opulence of his father.

"You called for me, Father?" Issei opened politely.

"I have decided that you must rule your own household eventually, and so, I shall entrust you with you with this King piece. I would expect your household to be of a sufficient competence level, and it not to be filled with junk. Do not dishonor the devils." Risevim said brusquely.

Issei merely nodded, but mentally sighed. This was just another responsibility heaped on his shoulders.

Having tended to business, but having made no move to dismiss Issei, Rizevim said, "Now, you must learn how to rule, so pay attention as I deal with business today."

Waiting for no reply, Rizevim immediately beckoned for a sevant, how immediately came, and showed the reports from their spies. Rizevim shifed through the notes, and took out a few to give to his son.

"You must always know your enemy, so that's why such extensive spy networks are necessary. Of course, the sensitive stuff I've filtered, but take a look at these," handing Issei a stack of papers.

… _.why is he doing this?_ Asked Issei. _He's actually treating me like the heir to a household or something._

 _It matters not. Perhaps he feels repentance for the extensive pain he's wrought upon you, or perhaps he's merely trying to manipulate you. I'm sure he has noticed your, ah, "plans" to escape, all of them having crashed and burned rather promptly._

Issei has been planning his escape from Rizevim for some time now, and had indeed been caught several times when he attempted to sneak away. He was casually stopped at the door, and punished severely. Issei winced at the memory, but the fresh pain in his mind only managed to further his resolve. However, it was what Rizevim said next that drove him over the edge.

"I should expect you to uphold the strength of our family by recruiting others into our peerage, and you should be able to do that through any means possible. Nothing shall stop us from being the greatest Devil Peerage!" said Rizevim, with a fanatical glint in his eyes.

 _He thinks of me as merely a tool,_ Issei realized, and a slow burning anger began to burn within him.

 _A tool, with his sole intention of furthering his own power…_ Issei and Albion both took affront to the very implication.

 _Take the King Piece and leave. We'll not suffer this indignity of being a mere TOOL!_ The gritting of teeth was audible in Issei's mind.

 _Where can I go, though? There's not a chance in hell he'll let me leave voluntarily, and I don't plan on remaining a stray devil for the rest of my life._ Bemoaned Issei as he realized what would happen if he were to leave.

 _Then find another peerage to join! Or find a way to make the current Devil King, Sirzechs understand. But I will not suffer one of my hosts being used in such a demeaning manner. Look at those handouts to see if there is a tolerable peerage that we can join,_ counseled Albion.

Issei nodded, and immediately began sifting through the reports on the other peerages.

Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage- Issei immediately ignored this one. Based on the reports, all of the positions in his peerage were filled except for a few pawns, but Issei doubted that he would be able to fit in only 2 pawn slots, even if they were to mutate.

Sairaorg Bael's Peerage- Also ignored as all of the slots except for one pawn.

Diodora Astraroth's Peerage- Full

Raiser Phenex's Peerage- Full

Sona Sitri's Peerage- Only 3 pawn slots available.

Rias Gremory's Peerage- No Pawns to speak of… Hmm…. Interesting

 _Perhaps we can join Rias' Peerage?_ Remarked issei.

 _If we can't then there isn't a peerage, we can actually join. Why don't we plan on going over there?_ Pointed out Albion.

 _Very well. She appears to be in… the city of Kuoh. We can get there pretty quickly, right Albion?_

 _It would seem so. Just remember to remain undercover,_ a tone of excitement at their imminent departure from here.

Having made up his mind, Issei prepared to depart now, rather than even attempting to sneak out, as that had not gone well. He set the papers back on the smooth, wooden table, and without having touched his food, he left the table.

"I need to think on this." He said, as a quick excuse.

Rizevim raised an eyebrow, but paid no heed. He was more interested with the contents of the paper in front of him.

Issei took a shaky breath, and then left the mansion right then and there, prepared to leave the mansion located somewhere in rural Japan. He paused once at the door, and then spread his devil wings, and flew out into the dead of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei sighed as he finally entered Kuoh in the late afternoon was falling after about two days of travelling. A few devils and fallen angels who were foolish enough to attack him for being a stray were promptly beaten back and annihilated.

 _Now where could this household of Rias be?_ Issei wondered as he stepped into the outskirts.

 _When you have a question, simply ask, am I right?_ Albion replied.

 _I suppose…._ Issei replied, trying and failing to keep his skepticism from falling into his voice. _But first I think I'll rest, and then get on with the asking tomorrow morning. It'd be kinda odd for me to wander around at dusk asking where Rias was…._

Issei could simple see the smirk on Albion's face. _Well, I'm sure that you would want to be looking for her after dark…. for other purposes of course._

Issei ignored the snickering dragon, and decided to hole up in what appeared to be a fairly safe spot—an abandoned warehouse. Sighing as he sat down, with his back against the wall, facing the door, and indeed, soon drifted off into sleep.

Only to be rudely awoken by the warehouse door falling on the floor with a long crash!

Issei growled at having his sleep interrupted, and his eyes flew open to assess the situation before him. In the frame of the doorway, there was a small girl with white hair and a slight figure recovering from a kick, strength belying her figure. His nerves tingled, but not In a distinctly unpleasant manner. These were devils, most likely sent here to exterminate him as a stray.

Issei sighed once more. _When will they ever learn not to attack me?_ Before springing to his feet, and charging forwards at his maximal speed, getting behind the white haired girl in the time it took her to vaguely express surprise, and kicked her forwards, sending her flying into the wall of the warehouse, which she ran into, leaving a dent in the wall, before falling backwards and slumped to the ground groaning in pain.

He had just done so, when his 6th sense tingled rapidly, and he barely managed to avoid the massive lightning strike which struck the spot where he had been standing moments before.

"Finally, a challenge." He muttered to himself, having felt the force of the blast, and deemed it higher than average.

He turned around to see a several devils all ready to attack him.

A blonde guy, wielding a sword as if he knew how to use it. Clearly a knight. _I'll just beat him at his own game… they never change strategies._

Now, Issei is usually not the perverted type of guy, but even he had to appreciate the figure of the girl with luscious, long black hair flowing down to far past her waist. He struggled to pull his eyes away from her very curvaceous figure to a more strategic way of thinking. She was flying in the air, clearly the one who threw the lightning bolt, as she appeared to be panting slightly.

 _Don't you wish she was panting for—_ Albion attempted to quip.

 _Shut up._ Issei said with barely a thought.

He then moved on to examine the last member, which was even more breathtaking than the last. Long Crimson Hair also flowing far past her waist to float at the lower end of her thigh. An impressive bust—that was well accentuated by the uniform she appeared to be wearing. And Issei could simply imagine and wish how he could be—

 _ARGH! FOCUS! Don't be a pervert/be distracted!_ Issei mentally yelled. Outwardly of course, he simply appeared to be exuding sheer confidence, not even vaguely suggesting the tumultuous internal conflicts he was having over the beauty of his enemies.

Albion snickered in the background. _It's only natural. If you hadn't been distracted, I would've thought you were playing for the other team._

Issei ignored him, and finally returned his attention to the situation around him.

The knight had started charging at him at an incredible speed, with his sword raised behind him to deliver a devastating blow- if it hit that is, which of course, it didn't, as Issei jumped high into the air over him, and then spread his wings momentarily to give him a surge of speed towards the ground, and simply pushed the knight forwards, propelled by his wings and gravity, Issei used him as a battering ram against wall next to the doorframe of the warehouse.

Issei winced as he felt the impact even shielded by the knight's body, now a very unconscious, broken ribbed knight.

He once more felt the destructive power of lightning combined with something more, but this time, instead of merely side stepping, stepped forwards and created a white circle of runes, which reflected the attacks right back at their creators.

Their eyes opened in shock, but the black-haired one dodged, while the red one simply built a circle and absorbed it.

They once more prepared for another attack, but Issei would have none of that, and he leapt into the air, his agility and speed far faster and more effective than the black-haired one's attempts to dodge, and she was sent flying into the ground by a well-aimed kick, clearly not going to be a threat for a while.

Now, this left only the Crimson Haired beauty left, and though she looked rather surprised and shocked by the sudden defeat of her entire household, she continued to fight, but was promptly stopped in a similar fashion to the previous one, but with a slightly lighter blow. She appeared to be the leader of some sort, as she exuded more power than the rest of her household, though the black-haired one came close, and Issei wanted to ask these devils some questions.

He floated downwards next to the groaning, but defiant girl as she weakly attempted to summon a spell, only to have it broken by Issei.

"Hold on, I only want to ask some questions," as he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"What do you want?" she asked rather curtly, but polite, clearly not altogether pleased with having been so easily defeated, but respectful because, well, she had been easily defeated.

The others in her household had struggled to sit up, and were watching the scene as Issei squatted down to talk to Rias.

"Well, perhaps, seeing as you are a devil in this area, could you tell me where I could find the Rias Gremory household? I planned on joining them to get rid of my stray status, as it clearly brings me some… ah, problems," gesturing around him as if to demonstrate.

The devils on the ground stared at Issei. The Crimson-Haired devil coughed, and the silence dragged on.

"...well…. Nice to meet you! I'm Rias!" She said looking rather bemused. Then suddenly, the entire peerage burst into spontaneous laughter.

This left Issei in a rather… awkward situation…..

 _Well that was a surprising turn of events…._ He thought furiously, while sheepishly rubbing his head, as he flushed in embarrassment.

 _She sure got you good on that one…. You just beat up the peerage you were thinking about joining. Wow._ Then he too began to snicker.

"Ah…. Sorry! My sincerest apologies!" Issei awkwardly said while extending a hand to help Rias to her feet.

She took it, and said, "Well, I suppose that you would be a very powerful addition to my household. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot," Rias said, being rather considerate of the odd circumstances.

 _Understatement of the year._ Issei thought.

"but I suppose that wasn't your fault, and your power only makes you an even more attractive addition to my household."

The rest of the household had by now calmed down, and the black-haired one, had said rather forthrightly, "What an awkward situation to be in! I feel sorry for you…." She said, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"…Issei." Issei said, completing the sentence.

She nodded, and then Rias joined in once more. "Well then. I command you, Issei to be reincarnated as a devil, and to join my household as my loyal servant!"

They watched as light circled around Issei in a red circle, and one pawn piece was summoned beside him. Then another. Then another. Until all 8 of Rias' bright red pawns were summoned.

The surrounding figures looked shocked at the amount of pieces required, and Rias whispered, "Wow…"

However, the circle did not disappear, and everyone waited to see what would happen next. Then, after a long silence, the first pawn cracked, and turned a darker shade of red, and then all of a sudden 8 cracking sounds appeared, and all of his pieces had cracked and mutated.

Then, the circle suddenly began to spin, and the power revolving around Issei was physically palpable, and after an interminable moment, the circle finally slowed and dimmed, and finally disappeared.

Everyone sighed in relief as the stressful wait was finally over.

Then suddenly, as soon as they relaxed, a loud clap of thunder that deafened the sensitive ears of the devils, tore asunder through the silence, and all eight of the pawn pieces shattered, and returned themselves to Rias' hand, where they lay gleaming, as if nothing happened.

Then, almost in unison, all of the eyes in Rias' household stared at Issei until Rias finally broke the silence.

"Just… how powerful are you?" she asked in awe.

Yeah, Issei does seem a bit overpowered, but trust me, it's necessary for the later parts of the plot.

-dumbothedumbo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Highschool DXD

Issei sat under the gazes of all of the devils' of Rias' household, as they all looked at him in disbelief.

It was unprecedented for all 8 pawns to not be able to hold the power of any one individual. All 8 pawns had been used, which was very rare in itself, and they had all mutated, which was unprecedented, and then finally, he had resisted the power of the pawns, and the pawns were forcibly ejected from him.

Once again, Issei was found rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhh… I trained when I was younger?" he answered awkwardly in response to Rias' question about how he got so powerful.

 _Should I tell them about me being the White Dragon Emperor? Or who exactly my father was, and why I have so much demonic power?_ Issei asked, as his excuse was clearly not the whole truth, and would hold up to no scrutiny.

 _They do seem like a fairly trustworthy lot, but for now, just let them know that you have some secrets that you aren't willing to share. After all, having a Longinus is hardly something you'd want to broadcast around._ Albion replied, clearly supporting caution.

Rias simply raised an eyebrow. "And what else….? No amount of training alone could get you to such a level."

"Well…suffice to say, I have some secrets about the origins of my power." Issei answered in a firm tone that suggested that he wasn't about to answer any questions on the topic.

Rias accepted this. "Well, I guess you did have the opportunity to kill us all, but didn't… so I guess that makes you trustworthy enough. Your problem is also solved. I don't seem to sense the scent of stray on you, so you probably won't be won't be bothered any further." She said, trailing off, suggesting that she wanted something, but he was free to go if he wished.

"Hey, well, I suppose since you've done for me what I came to do, I should probably thank you by simply sticking around a while longer, right? I mean, to be honest, I don't really have anywhere else to go…." Issei replied.

"That would be great!" Rias said in what was almost an overly grateful manner. "Well, I guess we should probably continue discussing this tomorrow. You can stay in the Occult Research Club rather than in this uncomfortable warehouse. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm now 16… but why?" he asked, rather confused at the abrupt question.

"Oh, it's for your papers as a transfer student into the school. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Rias answered.

"Ok…Thanks!" Issei said, aware of the amount of trouble that Rias was going to too make him feel accommodated.

 _Why would she though?_ Issei wondered to Albion.

 _She probably doesn't want us to leave… She wants us, but since you aren't her servant, she has even less control over you._ Albion reasoned.

 _I suppose that's fine. I just hope it isn't something nefarious._

 _Oh? You sure seem fine with girls wanting something from you._ Albion jested, to which he found himself once more being ignored.

Rias gestured to her household. "Since we're all here, I guess I should formally introduce you. That's Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko," pointing to each of them as she said their names. "And I'm Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you Issei." She finished. "Now, come with me to the Occult Research Club where you'll be staying for tonight, as I doubt you have any lodgings other than the warehouse where we found you." She paused for his nod in response, and then gestured for him to follow her.

Issei followed Rias silently down the streets as she made a turn into the forest, Issei raised an eyebrow at the odd place for the Occult Research Club. He stepped out of the forest to look at an old schoolhouse, right next to a much newer academy.

Rias then pointed to the academy. "That's the school that you'll be transferring to. You can stay in the Club House for tonight. The bedroom is the second room on the left. Any questions before I go?"

Akeno looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged, and merely thought to herself. " _Ehh, I suppose Rias can lend him her room—though I would wonder where she's sleeping today…"_

Issei shook his head.

"Then I'll see you soon Issei!" Rias said as she and the rest of the household went their own ways into the Occult Research Club to turn in for the night.

 _This sure seems like a pretty nice place to stay compared to where I've been staying._

 _Pah! I'm pretty sure any place would be better than where you've stayed—don't you remember the sewers that one time?_ Albion asked dryly. _Never have I had a host of mine stay in such a demeaning place before. You've reached a new low._

Issei sighed. _Well, it couldn't be helped. I never would've slept a second in the intense storm either though._

Albion grumbled, but didn't respond.

Just then, as he had finished his preparations for bed, he heard the door open to reveal a fully naked Rias, who said as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "Hello again, Issei."

Issei simply stood there, mouth gaping at the sight before him.

Her red hair simply flowed down her body, caressing each of her luscious curves as it descended, and Issei found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her cleavage, and after drinking in the sight of her pert nipples and breasts, he continued his mental ravaging, his eyes wandering downwards, only to be blocked by her hair, which obstructed his view of his ultimate destination.

Slightly disappointed at the obstruction, his eyes soon recovered by satisfying themselves by roaming other parts of her body.

It was at this point when Rias decided that she had been ogled enough, and gave a slight cough. A blush had risen to her cheek at the intense inspection she had undergone, even though she was used to sleeping naked, she was not used to having eyes roaming her naked figure.

Issei's mind had recovered from its bout of distraction, and, very belatedly, turned as red as the hair of the beauty in front of him, and turned around to preserve her modesty, though there was very little of that after the past few minutes.

"W-W-Why are you dressed like that? Not that I mind or anything…" He asked, his voice going slightly higher than he would've liked.

"Because I simply can't fall asleep if I'm clothed." She answered simply.

"Well… What are you doing here?!" Issei asked, suddenly realizing the obvious error with her presence.

Rias gave a slight smirk. "This is my room after all…. I simply shared it with you."

This left Issei a bit slack-jawed. "Umm… should I sleep outside?" He asked, though inwardly, the idea of sleeping with Rias was far more appealing than sleeping even on a couch.

"No. You are a member of my peerage, and I make sure that the members of my peerage are comfortable. You can sleep on the bed, though trying anything will leave you on the floor." She smiled. "I have my limits, you know."

Issei gave a scream of joy at being told that he could sleep in Rias' bed, but was rather surprised at his own reaction. "YES!"

 _I only met her like a few hours ago… Why am I acting like this? Usually I thought I was rather restrained…._

 _Gee, I wonder. A lovely girl has just allowed you to sleep in her bed, naked of all things, and you were never restrained. You simply never had any contact with the other sex._ Albion said dryly, though Issei could clearly here Albion's snickers at Issei's clear ineptness with the fairer sex.

Rias laughed at his reaction as she got under the covers, obscuring Issei's view. "You certainly are rather open with your desires."

Issei's body, almost of its own voilition, jumped into the bed as well, and said "Good night, Rias."

"Good night, Issei." She replied.

Issei drifted off into sleep, once more wondering, to his bafflement, why he was not tense at all, but instead more relaxed than he had ever been with Rias beside him.

Issei awoke the next morning feeling very relaxed and comforted, until he actually remembered who was in the bed next to him, and immediately tensed up.

 _Why did I even agree to this again? I'm pretty sure I didn't drink that much yesterday._

Albion burst out into a fit of laughter, and replied. _Maybe the thought of sleeping with a girl that you awkwardly ogled for like 10 minutes straight?_

 _Ah…. Maybe that too._ Issei was forced to admit. He wasn't even going to try to justify himself staring at Rias until she had roused him from his stupor.

 _But really, who couldn't stare at such a fine body… ._ He said offhandedly.

 _That certainly is one of the finer specimens of females that I have seen in my many hosts. I wish you luck in your endeavor, for your sake… and for my entertainment._ Albion said, smirking.

 _YOU VOYEUR. None are allowed to see her except for me!_ Issei replied angrily.

 _You sure seem rather possessive…_ Albion remarked.

 _Well of course I would be. I've just seen a sight of a lifetime. I'd like to keep that to myself you know…_ But as he said this, Issei once more found himself acting rather oddly.

… _Wow. You've finally managed to appreciate the sight of the female body._

Issei sighed, again, and returned to admiring the peacefully sleeping figure next to him, and idly brushed a lock of red hair that had been covering Rias' face.

 _She really is beautiful… but do I really have a chance with her?_

Ehhh…. I was just too lazy to finish this, so expect the finishing of this scene like a while later.


End file.
